


Christmas is for Family

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-15
Updated: 2005-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark spends Christmas with his family.  Slight Chloe and Lois bashing.  Lois never came to Smallville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas is for Family

## Christmas is for Family

by belle shadow

[]()

* * *

Christmas is for Family  
belle shadow 

Summary: Future Fic, Clark spends Christmas Eve with his family. Lois didn't know them in Smallville. Slight Lois and Chloe bashing. 

Part of the SAC02003 at <http://www.kardasi.com/Advent/2003>

Clark leaned back against the sofa cushions. The only light in the room came from a few candles, the fireplace and the glow from the ten-foot Christmas tree. Presents and antique toys surrounded the bottom of the tree. In fact, the whole room was decorated with antique Santas and ornaments. Some had been in boxes for generations, Clark was sure. He had just finished a large meal, and was sleepy and relaxed. He could not imagine ever being happier than he was right now. He looked over at the three people that made his life complete. Lex was reading from a huge book. His soft voice brought magic to "The Night Before Christmas". He was sitting on the floor with his back against a large armchair. Catherine was on his right leg, her head resting on Lex's shoulder. Long red curly hair fell to her waist and wrapped around her father's arm. On the other side of Lex, Alex sat very still listening to every word spoken. The children had waited impatiently for this night. They might have one of the wealthiest men in the world for a father, but Clark made sure they had a near normal childhood. Lex had too many enemies for everything to be perfect. Clark just wanted to make sure they grew up with lots of love and some restrictions. He refused to let Lex spoil them too much. 

The children were here because of Lex's experiments. He had found a way to take some of Clark's DNA, and some of his own, and combine them. That way the children really did belong to both of them. Of course, nature did have a say in everything. Catherine looked like Lex, but Alex had Clark's coal black hair and greenish blue eyes. Their parents were so proud of them. Both of the children had Lex's intelligence and some of Clark's strength. What developed later, they would just have to wait and see. As Lex continued to read, Catherine turned her head and smiled at Clark. Clark loved that smile, because it was so much like Lex. He fell in love with Lex when he was fifteen, but he refused to admit that for a long time. Every time Lex got hurt, the more Clark came to realize his true feelings. When he was seventeen, he went to Lex and told him that he loved him. It was one of the few times he saw Lex cry. He had wanted Clark from the first time he saw him on the riverbank, but never hoped to have his love returned. They kept their relationship a secret for two years before telling anyone. Only a few friends and their parents knew about them now. It was safer for the children that way. Jonathan and Lionel still hated each other, but they both loved the grandchildren. Lionel did not know the truth about Clark, although he did have his suspicions. He would keep his mouth shut for the sake of future Luthors. They would all be here for Christmas Day. Jimmy Olsen and his boyfriend would also be here, and Pete with his new wife. Chloe and Lana did not know about Clark and Lex so they would not be around. Chloe worked with Lois Lane and could not be trusted with something so important, and Lana didn't really need to know. 

When Lex finished the book, Catherine put her arms around Lex's neck, and waited to be carried to bed. At two years old she had her father wrapped around her little finger. Alex came over to Clark to get his good night kiss. He was four, so he was way too big to be carried anywhere. That didn't stop Dad of course. Clark threw him up in the air and gave him a big hug. Then he put Alex on his shoulders and went to the bedroom. Soon they had both kids tucked in and sound asleep. Clark slipped his arm around Lex, and led him back to the main room. Their penthouse was being repaired during the holidays, so they were staying at one of the largest hotels in the city. Lex rented out the top floor for his staff and family. He said it was for security, but it also gave him an excuse to put the Kents and Lionel in the other suites. 

Lex sat down on the rug in front of the fire. Clark went to the bar and poured two glasses of wine, then returned to join his soul mate. After two years as friends and nine years as partners, they knew each other better than they knew themselves. They both had insecurities and fears, but balanced each other so well. Their love remained strong through all the pressures their lives held. 

When Lex had finished his wine, Clark leaned over and placed the glass on the table. Then he gently laid Lex down on the rug. As he undid each button of the purple shirt, he placed small kisses on the bare chest. Under his designer clothes, Lex was firm and hard. Clark slid the shirt over Lex's arms and threw it on the sofa. Next came the pants. Lex usually went commando at home because he knew that was one of Clark's little kinks. Clark pulled the pants down slowly, and watched as the hairless cock sprang free. In the firelight, Lex's skin was pale and flawless. Clark started kissing his feet and worked his way up the legs. Behind the knees and inside the thighs rated extra kisses and bites. Lex was soon moving and moaning. When he reached Lex's balls, he moved up and starting all over again at the top of Lex's head. Clark loved all that smooth, soft skin. He stopped at the lips, ears and nipples. He then licked a straight line down the middle of Lex's chest. When he reached Lex's cock, he licked from the root to the tip. A small lick in the slit to gather the pre-cum that was already there, then back down again. First he took one ball into his mouth, then both. A few gentle sucks, and he let them slip out of his mouth. A few licks below the ball sack had Lex wiggling about. Clark placed Lex's legs over his shoulders, then used his thumbs to hold his butt cheeks apart. At the first lick across his hole, Lex was begging. Clark continued with small licks and bites. Then his super strong tongue entered Lex. In minutes Lex was cumming all over his chest. Clark pulled his legs down around his waist. He ran his fingers through the cum, and then slowly pushed them into Lex. Lex was ready in seconds and Clark slid home. He leaned over and kissed Lex. All his love went into that kiss. Then he started moving, hitting Lex's prostate with every stroke. Lex was soon hard again. He loved having Clark inside of him, watching every expression on his love's face. Lex could live forever and never tire of this man. Clark had been a beautiful boy; he was even better now that he was older. Lex hoped he never screwed this up. A few more powerful strokes and both men were cumming. Clark moved onto his back, and pulled Lex on top of him. "I love you, Lex. You bring me so much happiness. I cannot imagine living a day without you. Merry Christmas, babe." 

"I love you too, Clark. You're mine forever." They stayed in front of the fire a little longer, sharing kisses and smiles. As the fire died down, they brought out the presents from Santa, then went to bed to rest for Christmas Day. 

Epilogue: 

Across the street was a very tall office building. From the roof, you could see into the suites of the hotel. A stunned Lois Lane slid down the wall. When she heard the rumor that Lex had a family, and that his lover was a man, Lois was in heaven. If she could get just get pictures of the pair, it would make her year. Then the lectures came. When she asked Clark to help her, he said that it was Christmas; she should leave people alone and just enjoy the holiday. Jimmy accused her of being jealous, because Lex ignored her charms. Superman told her that hurting other people was wrong, and you usually ended up regretting what you had done. She finally understood what they were talking about. She thought Clark was a nave country hick; that he told her everything. Lex was an evil human being that knew nothing of love. She was so wrong. What she had seen in last two hours broke her heart. These two men had something she had never had, and didn't know how to get. Family, love and happiness. Tears ran down her cheeks, as she went home to her lonely apartment, her story forgotten. 

Fin 


End file.
